cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
North American Vampire Senate
North American Vampire Senate — this is the main Vampire Senate page since most information involve this particular senate. For general information about all of the Senates, see: Vampire Senate. Introduction The North American Senate is the American branch of the Vampire Senate—the ruling government over Vampires. It is led by the Consul Books Appears in * All books About See the file for the 'Vampire Senate' for more information. Powers & Abilities * Rules over the vampires of North America Senate Positions Each Senate member has a specific function for that body, sort of like the presidential cabinet.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 To expand the table, in '''Edit–Visual mode': right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows''. Senate Members * Consul * Mircea Basarab * Kit Marlowe * Jack, the Ripper * Augusta * Roman Senator: one of Nero's bodyguards.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Southern Belle Senator: from antebellum South Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Chamber Guards * A matched set of four six-foot blonds who looked like they'd walked out of a medieval tapestry, complete with battle-axes slung across their wide backs and helmets with little nose guards.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Laws / Treaties / Agreements * The Silver Circle's treaty with the Vampire Senate specifically outlaws Slaving. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Character / Nature * Senate ruled because they were strong enough to scare even vamps like Tony.Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Less-than-benevolent * Feared even among American Vampires Senate Meeting Chamber * A thick mahogany slab had been carved into a massive rectangular table tha had a row of seats along the side—the only furniture in the room—it weighed about a ton; raised on a mammoth black marble platform with steps. Petitioners and prisoners were allowed to stand below it. The rest of the room was a cavern several levels below ground —was carved out of red sandstone. There were huge black iron chandeliers sending jumping flames along the red walls. There were bright banners and coats of arms of the Senate members that hung behind each of their seats.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Inner Sanctum * Small room, about ten by twelve, with bare stone walls, floor and ceiling with a pair of torches as the only light—one on either side of a rather mundane-looking metal cabinet. The cabinet door was open, showing rows of shelves full of black boxes. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Allies * The Silver Circle is allied with the Senate, and it is an old alliance Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Enemies * Other Details * Consul addresses the chamber stating that their enemy has "lately obtained a new weapon, which can undo us at our very conception".Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * It is said that the Senate members were so powerful that they had to feed only about once a week''Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * It wasn't a good idea to show fear or weakness in a court situation—the Senate was pretty much the court of courts.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Senate, that its members were so powerful that they had to feed only about once a weekTouch the Dark, ch. 9 Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Consul * Mircea Basarab * Kit Marlowe * Jack * Augusta * John Pritkin * Golems * Mages * M.A.G.I.C. * Werewolves Events in the Series ''The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. '' This section may have '''spoilers'. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. If you have a spoiler to add, please add it to this section''. 1. Touch the Dark Cassie is the focus of the Senate Chamber meeting. John Pritkin claims that the Pythia sent him to get "the Rogue". The Consul says they can protecter better since the War Mages recently demanded her "dead or alive", preferably dead. Chaos breaks out due to an assassination attempt on Cassie by two trusted guards.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Touch the Dark, ch. 4 2. Claimed by Shadow While at Mac's Tattoo Shop Cassie recalls how she liberated certain items—two Null Bombs, Magical Traps, and a velvet bag containing three Runes of Langgarn—from the Inner Sanctum of the Senate by accidentally shifting in time but the same space (after returning from 1661 France to save Louis and Radu with Mircea) when the Consul reached toward her.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Two members of the Senate—Mircea and Augusta—represented them at the European Convocation. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Outside M.A.G.I.C., Billy Joe reports that Mac's friends are on guard duty and that the Senate has Tomas—they're planning on executing him. All the halls and chambers are empty, all are crowded in the Senate for the show—vamps, mages, weres, maybe even a few Fey.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 The Consul laid a trap for Cassie by torturing Tomas and announcing his planned execution. Cassie shifted into the Senate chamber, tried to take Tomas and shift out... but a Null Bomb prevented it. Consul demands she remove the geis she put on Mircea. Of course she couldn't—she never laid it, it settled itself into Mircea back in 1888, Cassie escapes with the help of John, Mac, and his flying tattoo shop.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 It will be a while before they come after Cassie, Pritkin, Mac, and Kit Marlowe—they will need to obtain passes from the fey before they can enter Faerie—it's a death sentence not to have passes.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn Quotes : The Senate was acting suspiciously nice, defending me against would-be assassins, not handing me over to Tony or the Circle, clucking over my health and making sure that my companions were ones I would like. It made me wonder what they wanted, and how much I wasn't going to enjoy giving it to them. — Cassie in Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 4 See Also * Vampire Senate * Vampires * South American Vampire Senate * European Vampire Senate * M.A.G.I.C. Book References ✥ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Vampire Senate